HyperDimension Mach: Mk 2
by PCUSPARD
Summary: In a completely different world with different events of the original, Green Brother Patric has set out on a quest to save the CPUs from the Gamindustri Graveyard. Along the way, battling other CPU Candidates and defeating ASIC. Will he make it out alive? I mean, probably. It is a reboot, but I can kill characters off. Based off of Kamen Rider Gaim using Drive elements.
1. Return from the Grave!

_The four CPUs fought hard against their enemy, CFW Magic. However all of them were completely outmatched by the gothic magenta haired foe. Blanc and Noire were slashed by her scythe. When Vert and Neptune tried to attack with their spear and sword after they shined, Magic easily took them all on. She then proceeded to choke Vert. "Hmhmhm. That's all?" Magic taunted as Vert tried to scream, causing her to faint along with the rest of the CPUs. The two CPU Candidates there saw their sisters on the ground._

 _"No. If my dear sister lost..." The boy started. "What chance do we have?"_

 _"Please stop this." The girl pleaded to Magic. "If this continues, Gamindustri is doomed!" She shouted as the boy and girl lost consciousness._

* * *

 **5pb's POV**

Cave, Compa, IF and I rushed towards the wasteland that is the Gamindustri Graveyard.

"We're finally here." IF said putting part of her large coat over her chest.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yep. S-S-S-S-So it s-s-s-seems." Compa stuttered.

"I don't know why you are stuttering." Cave said with her usual straight face.

"We know why we're here. So we just need to do what we need to do." I said preparing myself.

"5pb., both you and Compa have Sharicites prepared. With this we should be able to save all six CPUs." Histoire said from IF's tenth phone.

"Okay then. Let's go everyone." Cave said as the four of us walked through the red ground, looking up at the dark red sky.

"How much farther do you guys think they are?" IF asked.

"Nngh..." A voice said.

"Yikes!" Compa shrieked, running behind IF.

"What's wrong?" 5pb. asked.

"5pb.? Cave?" A voice said behind us, revealing Lady Vert in various cords and tentacles.

"Lady Vert! Patric and the other CPUs are here too!" I said looking over to the CPU Candidate who was bonded in cords on a throne saying "Magic".

"Please prepare the Sharicite now." Histoire said as I held up the Sharicite to Patric. I saw his red eyes start to light up again as he dropped from the throne.

"What's this? I seem to have some little mice trying to make the CPUs escape!" A large loud voice erupted just as Compa finished freeing Nepgear.

"Lady 5pb., Lady Cave, what's going on?" He questioned looking at the large dark grey behemoth in front of him.

"He's trying to stop us from saving the CPUs." Cave said firing her Options at Judge.

"We'll help too." He struggled to say as he and Nepgear prepared to attack. "Please let this work." He whispered. " **Kick Macher!** " He shouted as he spun into a kick which was easily deflected by the giant.

"No! It didn't work! I can't lose again! I can't go back to Magic!" he shouted in pure fear and terror.

"Weak! You are so weak and boring! Useless life like that has no purpose to live!" The giant said about to slice Patric until a bright light shined on the giant. We looked and saw Nepgear blinding it with the other Sharicite.

"We need to leave now! We can't save our sisters like this." She said picking up the terrified Patric as we all retreated for the time being.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I awoke in a purple bed. I noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked over and saw my red shirt and white jacket next to me. I put it on, as I messed up my curly brown hair a bit. I sighed and left the room. I walked towards the main room in what I could assume to be the Basilicom. I saw Nepgear sitting in silence with Compa and IF comforting her as 5pb. and Cave guided me to another seat.

"I am glad to see that you both are alright." Histoire said. "You both, along with the other CPUs were trapped in the Gamindustri Graveyard for 3 years now. The two of us both looked at her in shock. "Now then, I know this must be difficult, but I need you both to tell me about what happen during those 3 years while we were crafting the Sharicites." Histoire said which caused me to shiver and Cave to comfort me. Nepgear let out a small scowl as she began to explain everything. "I see. I apologize if this brought up horrible memories for you, Patric." Histoire said comforting me as I nodded to her. "We must get to business. In order to save the CPUs we will require the assistance of the Mascots." Histoire said.

"Do you mean game mascots?" 5pb. asked.

"No, not exactly. These mascots protect the nation in a CPU's absence, protecting it from hard if both the Oracle and CPU Candidate are also unable to prtect." She stated. "There is one for each nation. Along with the other CPU Candidates of Lastation and Lowee, all together can save the CPUs." Histoire finished.

"I need to go it alone for a while." I said finally surprising Histoire, Compa, and IF.

"Pat-Pat what are you saying?! There's safety in numbers!" Compa said.

"Do you really want to go at this alone?" IF questioned me.

"Guys calm down." Nepgear said, standing up. "He needs to leave because he wants to get stronger. He feels weak, without purpose." She said. "He needs to go on his own to find his strength. As do I." She said about to leave the Basilicom with Compa and IF following after her.

"If that is what you wish, Patric, then I am in no shape to argue." Histoire said as 5pb. got of the phone.

"I got us a boat for Leanbox in about two hours. We should leave now." 5pb. said as we all waved goodbye to Histoire, and soon, Planeptune.

* * *

When we got back we saw my Oracle, Chika Hakozaki waiting for us. "W-Welcome b-b-back Sir! I was getting worried about you." She said fakely. "What's the matter? I-I-Is there something on my face?" She asked me.

"No, there's nothing Chika." I said as 5pb. grabbed some supplies from a cabinet.

"Where are you all going so soon?" She asked us.

"Chika we are going to go look for the Mascots of Gamindustri." Cave said. "This is how we can save the CPUs." Cave said preparing her scissors.

"Oh why don't you just calm down there. Take a bit of rest! You just got back after all." Chika said desparetely.

"This isn't like you, Mrs. Chika, I thought you'd be rushing us out the door to save Sis." I said.

"Well, it's been so long, so, I maybe wanted to spend some time with you." She said.

"Well that sounds great Chika, but we have to find the Mascots in order to save Sis." I said. "We should head to the Underverse before we go anywhere else." They nodded before 5pb. stopped me.

"Wait, before we go." She left for Verts room with a case. She opened it revealing a blue belt with an igniter on the end. Also in the case was a small white toy motorcycle and under those was a gun like weapon with a front motorcycle wheel in front. "Lady Vert wanted to give this to you before you both left for Gamindustri Graveyard." She said as I grabbed the belt from the case and put the belt on.

"Sis, even while you're at the Graveyard, you're thinking of me." I whispered to myself as I hugged the small bike. "Alright, I'm ready now." I nodded to them.

"Then we should hurry out now." Cave said as the three of us left the Basilicom.

* * *

 **Chika's POV**

"Shit, their heading over there? I guess I'll have to set them straight. Long live ASIC!"

* * *

 **Hello everybody to this semi reboot of HyperDimension Mach: Green Brother. I made this because I thought: "What if Green Brother was legitamently born from Leanbox's Sharicite?" And this just came up. Note that this has nothing to do with the main dimension, as Rouge and Adult Patric don't exist here.**


	2. Henshin! At Mach Speed!

**Patric's POV**

We ran towards the volcanic dungeon. We fought against various plant-like enemies in our way. "Whew. This thing's got power." I said looking at my gun.

"Yes. But we have important matters to take care of. We need to find the mascot." Cave said searching behind some rocks.

"Shit they're already here?!" A voice said behind us. When we looked we saw a girl with green hair and gray skin with a giant mouse jacket and hoodie. She was holding a giant bat. "Now I won't have enough time to silence these bitches!" She shouted.

"What do you mean? Who were you going to kill?" I asked the girl before us.

"This chick along with the Mascot. These two are a huge nuisance." She said as she showed us Chika bound on the ground. On her back was a green disc.

"Ms. Chika! Why did you capture her?" I asked.

"Because, with this, ASIC can hold more control over Gamindustri." She said. "Now get outta here, kids. The adults are working here!" She said turning around.

"How dare you?" I whispered. "How dare you try to hurt Ms. Chika like that?!" I said putting my hand in a fist. "That is unforgivable!" I said in a low voice as my small bike shined a bright white color. I noticed the edge on my belt. I pushed a side of it up as the bike flew into my belt.

 **Signal Bike!**

Excentric music played as I decided to close the belt.

 **Rider! Mach!**

Trumpets sounded as I was inclosed in a translucent white cylinder as white motorcycle armor appeared around me. There was a medium sized tire on my right shoulder as I got a blue visor and black mouth guard. "W-What is this armor?" I asked myself.

"W-What's going on? Patric, transformed!" 5pb. said surprised.

"This is me?" I questioned as I look at the armor. "This gun makes much more sense now. Now then for you." I said turning to the green haired girl. "I'd rather not use violence, but you'll pay for trying to harm Ms. Chika." I growled as I presseed the white button on my belt about four times.

 **ZUTTO Mach!**

I sped up as I attacked the girl at fast speeds. I kept on attacking her as she seemingly dropped. "My finisher! Listen to the passion of my heart!" I shouted opening my belt. I pressed the button on my belt.

 **Hisstasu!**

I then closed the belt.

 **Full THROTTLE! Mach!**

Rainbow colored winds flew around me as I jumped. I then spun several times until I landed in a kick. " **Kick Macher!** " I shouted landing as I kicked the girl to one of the rock spirals as she was seemingly defeated.

"So not fair! A Kamen Rider against a normal girl! Talk about cheap!" She whined.

"I'll spare you if you leave in peace." I said aiming my weapon at her.

"The fuck I will! Lastation's Mascot is all for the taking!" She shouted running away.

"Get back here!" I shouted. "She got away." I said taking the Signal Bike out of my belt.

 _ **Otsukare!**_

I closed the belt as it undid my transformation. I quickly ran up to Ms. Chika. 5pb. and I quickly got her out of the ropes as she looked like she was about to faint. "Ms. Chika! Please hold on!" I shouted shaking her.

"I'm sorry, I-I couldn't spend more time with you in life." Chika said dramatically. She then moved her arms in a fake fashion and pretended to die. I was not amused.

"Okay, now she's just BS-ing us. Come on, get up Ms. Chika." I said helping her up.

"Man, it's good seeing you again, but you can be such a party pooper." She huffed.

"I see you have returned fro Gamindustri Graveyard, CPU Candidate." The Green Disc said to me.

"Yes I have. I would like to request your aid, please. I need to save the CPUs." I asked.

"I can only go at the wish of Leanbox's Oracle." It replied.

"Yes! YES! Of course! Please, you have my permission, I need you to go with him so he can save my Darling Vert!" She said dramatically.

"Is that good enough?" I asked the Green Disc.

"Yes, that is fine. I shall accompany you on your journey CPU Candidate." It said flying into my jacket.

"Thank you so much!" I said to the disc. "Ms. Chika, let's get you back to the Basilicom." I said helping her walk out of the dungeon with 5pb. and Cave.

* * *

"I see, so that's what's going on." Chika said with her arms crossed. "Now Patric, I want you to be careful with Nepgear." She said sternly.

"Why?" I asked. "She seems trustworthy enough."

"Well you remember how she acted before we came back from Leanbox." 5pb. replied. "She seemed angry and distant from everything."

"That's what I'm talking about. From what Vert told me, Nepgear was originally a sweet naive girl, but now, she seems completely different." Chika said shifting her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be careful around Nepgear. That ASIC girl told us she was running to Lastation anyways, so I think we should head there next." i said.

"A solid plan. Let's move." Cave said as we waved goodbye to Chika.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Mach!**

 _"I will show you true strength."_

 _"Gear, what's been going on with you lately?"_

 _"Cowards like you don't deserve to live!"_

 **Drive, Type, Lilac!**


	3. The Strength of a Nep!

**_Patric of Leanbox gains his resolve as he battled against the Underling to save Chika Hakozaki. Using the belt 5pb. gave him, he transforms into Kamen Rider Mach and gains the respect of Leanbox's Mascot!_**

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

"Oh, Nepgear! Before you leave, I have something I need to give you." Histoire said floating over to me.

"What is it, Histoire?" I asked her. She then pushed a table over that showed a gray belt that looked like the control center of a car. It had a long red strap that resembled a seat belt. Next to it was a Brace with a gear shift and two small cars. One a normal pink color and the other a green spiky car. "Compa, IF and I have been working for the past three years not only on the Sharicite to free you, Patric and the CPUs, but also a way to use CPU Remnant Idolistic Driver Ein Remnat or Rider System to use less Shares when fighting." Histoire told me. "I like to call this the Lilac Driver Driver. It's yours, Nepgear." She said as I put the belt and brace on.

"Thank you, Histoire. This will only further my quest for the strength to help Neptune." I said gripping the pink car.

"Those Shift Cars will grant you the power to defeat your enemies, almost as efficiently as your CPU form." Histoire said as she began to float away. "I shall be a little while to see if I can pinpoint a location of Planeptune's Mascot." I nodded as I began to walk out as IF and Compa waited for me.

"Ge-Ge, are you sure we should've let Pat-Pat go alone?" Compa asked worried.

"He'll be fine. He's got Cave and 5pb. with him." IF said simply. "What we need to go do right now, are Quests." IF said as we walked over to the Guild to do the Quests. We decided to go towards Virtua Forest to go slay some Dogoos. But before we left, I noticed my sleeves were basically nothing at this point. I looked in my inventory as I found my sister's Monochrome Jersey as I decided to wear that.

"Wow, Ge-Ge!" Compa said surprised. "That looks really cute on you." She said with a cheeky grin.

"That's fine and good, but i put this on for protection. Don't want my sleeves getting me down." I said in a serious tone. "All that matters right now is becoming stronger, getting what we need, and accomplishing our goal." I said gripping Shift Lilac.

"Wow, Gear, I'm glad you decided to take things seriously." IF said impressed.

"I'm going to have to if I want to save Neptune." I said. "The Graveyard changed me IF. It reafirmed my goals. Now, we must begin." I said as the three of us went off to best varying amounts of Dogoos.

* * *

After a while of receiving Planeptune's Shares back, I noticed Leanbox's Shares were lighting up again. "I see Patch and his group are getting to work." IF said seeing Leanbox's Shares rise up to 25%.

"Well we need to do the same!" I said as I received a call from Histoire on my N-Gear.

 _"Nepgear, I have located the Mascot of Planeptune."_

"Excellent, where is it?" I asked her.

 _"Within the depths of Virtua Forest. Please make haste as I can sense someone of malicious intent of arriving there as well!"_

She then cut off the communication as I gave IF and Compa the information. We decided to get over there. As we explored the forest as we fought off Pirhanas and Fefnirs, we arrived as we saw a small black rodent trying to reach the Mascot.

"You cur! Get away from the Mascot!" I said running up to the Rodent.

"How dare you address me as such! You will call me Warechu!" It said clearly angry.

"I'll call you what I want, Rodent. Now what do you want with the Mascot?" I asked it, preparing my beam sword.

"Orders from ASIC, chu." It scoffed. "I need to destroy this thing."

"Hmph. How cowardly of you. It is sleeping right now, and you wish to destroy it, giving it no chance to fight back." I growled as I noticed IF and Compa getting increasingly worried about me.

"So? What about it, chu?" It scoffed again as I spoke in a quiet, yet firm voice.

"Cowards like you, should be dead!" I growled as I turned the key on my belt. I flipped my Shift Car into a lever form as I put it in the brace, acting as a Gear Shift. I pulled the Lever as various pink, black and gray armor started to appear around my entire body. An orange tire flew on my torso.

 **Drive, Type, Lilac!**

Techno music played as I revealed my new armor. "What is that, chu?!" The Rodent squeaked in awe of my new form.

"Cowards like you, don't get a name. ASIC as a whole is bad, but cowards are my true enemy!" I shouted as I shifted the Lever 3 times.

 **Li Li LILAC!**

I grew faster and faster as I kept on attacking as the Rodent couldn't get one chance to fight back. Noticing this, I end my assault for a small amount of time. "What's wrong? Come on, get up! I won't be like the coward you are!" I said as it began to tear up.

"I ain't putting up with this! I'm gettin' outta here, chu!" It said running away. I pulled the Shift Car out of my Shift Brace as it revealed my normal body again.

"Gear, that was amazing!" IF said running up to me.

"Ge-Ge, you've made me one proud Compa right now!" She said with a smile.

I nodded to them as I walked up to Planeptune's Mascot. "Miss Mascot, it's time to wake up." I said soothingly as it awoke.

"CPU Candidate. What has been going on during my slumber?" The Purple Disc asked me.

"You were nearly shattered by a mere ASIC rodent." I said. "Will you please join me and my friends? We need your power to save the CPUs." I said gripping Shift Lilac.

"Alright then. While you seem skeptical in future endeavors, CPU Candidate, I shall assist you in saving the CPUs." It said flying into my pocket.

"Your judgement will not be misplaced." I said as the three of us returned to my Neptower.

"Histoire, we're back!" IF said as she saw us.

"Oh, welcome back!" She said. "I can feel Planeptune's Mascot's power within you, Nepgear." She said as I nodded.

"Yes. Purple Disc gave me her power. That's one down, 3 to go." I said grasping air with my hand.

"I got news from Chika Hakozaki that Patric has received the assistance of Leanbox's Mascot." Histoire said.

"Then we need to get it from him." I said. Everybody was again surprised.

"Why Nepgear? You both have a common goal." Histoire asked me.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Compa asked me.

"I'm feeling fine. But he is weak. He doesn't have the strength to go near, let alone inside Gamindustri Graveyard again. It didn't just change me to be more hardened about my goals, but it changed him too. It made him more fearful of everything different to him. How can he save Vert with that little resolve?" I asked rhetorically. "I am merely saving him from the burden of returning to that hell." I said walking outside the Basilicom to reach Lastation.

* * *

 **Next time on Hyper Dimension Mach!**

 _"Hello, I'd like to take this quest, please."_

 _"Nepgear, why are we fighting each other?"_

 _"Don't worry, I got your back!"_

 ** _Ms. Kncukleman!_**


	4. Speed Tsun vs the Nep

_**Nepgear of Planeptune obtains the Drive Driver from Histoire. In order to receive assistance from the Purple Disc Mascot, she defeats the mouse mascot of ASIC, Warechu. She transforms into Lilac and fights!**_

* * *

"Whoa! So this is Lastation!" I said in childish awe and wonder.

"I assume from your reaction, you've never been here before?" Cave asked me as I nodded.

"It's true. I was born and raised on Leanbox, so, I'm kind of an island boy." I said scratching my head.

"It's the same for me too. I guess I decided to go on this journey not only for Lady Vert, but also to spread my music." 5pb. said with her own flare of childish whimsy.

"I reccomend that we start at Lastation's Guild." Cave said.

"Oh that way, we can get more Shares for Ms. Noire in her place." I said prearing myself. "And then later on, the same for Ms. Blanc in Lowee." I said as the three of us entered Lastation's Guild. "I'll go ahead and sign up for a few quests.

"Hello, I'd like to sign up for this quest please." A girl and I said at the same time. When we noticed this we looked at each other. The girl definitely fit the black theme of Lastation. With long black hair put in pigtails with a long and frilly black dress. She looked to be about my age. If I was a normal teenager of 15.

"What's some kid doing here?!" She shrieked as I felt the need to defend myself.

"I'll have you know that i'm here to help the CPU of this nation!" I responded. "Plus, you seem my age too!"

"Really? What a goody two shoes thing to say. You an honor student or something?" She responded hoitilly.

"Um, I guess you could say that." I said looking down a bit.

"Calm down kid. Not saying that's a bad thing. I guess in a way, you could say I'm here for a similar reason." She said.

"Oh really?" I asked her. "Then maybe if you want, maybe we could work together on this quest?" I asked her.

She thought about it for a second and decided. "Fine! I'll join you, but don't think this'll unlock you any routes, got it?!" She said pointing her finger on my nose.

"Um, okay, I guess."

"What do you mean, 'I guess'?!"

"I don't really know what you mean by route."

"God you're clueless. My name's Uni, remember that, kiddo." She said.

"Um, Patric's my name. It's good to meet you Uni!" I said with a smile.

"I guess it's okay to meet you too, Patric." she said shaking my hand.

"Let me go introduce you to my friends!" I said walking over to 5pb. and Cave.

"So you weren't alone after all. Not surprising." She said shaking her head.

"Who is this lady?" Cave asked me.

"This is my friend Uni!" I said introducing her.

"HH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hello." 5pb. shrieked as she hid behind Cave.

"What's her problem?" Uni asked me.

"Please forgive her. She's incredibly shy." I responded in turn.

"Okay then. The monster we're after is at Rebeat Resort. Let's head out!" Uni said as the four of us moved towards the beach resort.

* * *

When we got there and started to attack the monsters we found, we noticed how similar our weapons are. "You aren't so bad, Patric. The shooter's got some kick to it."

"I like how much range your rifle gets." I said smiling as we began shooting up monsters that dared challenge us.

"Those two are really friendly with each other." 5pb. said smiling.

"It's good for him to have friends his own age." Cave said slicing a Fish Skeleton with her scissors. I looked over and saw Nepgear along with IF and Compa on the other side of the area we were on.

"Are you sure Lastation's Mascot's in this dungeon Ge Ge?" Compa asked Nepgear.

"I'm sure of it. Purple Disc is resonating with it. However there's a third signal here." She said looking in my direction. "This can only mean."

"Nepgear! Compa! IF!" I said as the four of us ran over to Nepgear's group.

"Perfect timing, Patric." Nepgear said with a smirk. "I assume you've acquired the assistance of Leanbox's Mascot?" I nodded in turn. "Good, now hand her over to me."

"Why?" I asked her. "Why do you want the Mascot right now?" I asked her.

"Because you have weak resolve. I was there with you. Can you really face Gamindustri Graveyard after what Magic put you through?" She said causing me to nearly lose conscioussness. "This is my point. You nearly faint at the sound of her name. It would be easier for me to save the CPUs on my own. Don't make this harder on yourself." She said holding her hand out.

 _"Gamindustri Graveyard? That's where Noire went! And yet, why are they here, and not my sister?!"_

"N-no." I said finally.

"What? Why?!" Nepgear asked me.

"I may have a weak resolve, but that's why I'm on this journey. I'm doing this to harden my resolve. I want to be the one that saves Vert! Just like how I know you want to be the one to save Ms. Neptune!" I said getting up. "But, I can't get anywhere in that goal, by just letting people do the work for me! I won't be a useless body in a higher goal. I will become strong!" I said finally standing up. "Even if that means I have to fight you, Nepgear, if you intend to keep me down, I ironically will not stand for it!" I said placing my Mach Driver on my waist.

"Heh, I was about to let you have it, Patric, but I decided against it. I'll help you out against her." Uni said placing a black belt on her waist. She then got out a gray lock with a walnut on it. "Access!" She shouted unlocking her lock.

 **Kurumi!**

She placed it on her belt and closed the Lock.

 **Lock ON!**

A guitar riff sounded as she used the cutting knife on her belt.

 **Kurumi Arms! Ms. Knuckleman!**

Instead of her dress there was a black body suit with a squire like helmet with orange-yellow like armor. Matching this were two large fists. "I am the CPU Candidate of Lastation! Uni! Kamen Rider, Knuckle!" She said posing.

"Uni, you're a CPU Candidate?" I said to myself. "Let's begin then. Transform!" I said as I placed Signal Mach into my belt and closed it.

 **Signal Bike! Rider! Mach!**

"I see you'd rather not do this the easy way." Nepgear said turning the key on her own belt. "Transform." She said as she put a pink car in her brace and shifted it.

 **Drive! Type, Lilac!**

The orange tire flew on her torso as pink armor surrounded her. "I really don't wanna fight Pat-Pat, but."

"You don't need to. This is a battle between CPU Candidates." Nepgear said as 5pb. and Cave backed away as well. "Let's begin." She said getting her sword out as the three of us began our battle.

 _"That bike Patric has may be similar to this small car I have."_ Uni thought punching Nepgear in the chest. "Hey Patric! Use this!" She said throwing me a car similar to Nepgear's. Yet this one was a clear orange with red accents.

"Thanks!" I said switching my Signal Mach for this new car.

 **Shift Car! Tire Koukan! Moerl!**

The tire on my right shoulder changed to an orange one with a black flame on it. "This is our stage now!" I said pressing the white button on my belt.

 **Moerl!**

I used my Zenrin shooter and fired flames from my gun. I used it as a melee weapon and traded blows with Uni as we both took times to attack Nepgear. While she did get some good hits on us too. Uni and I decided it was time to end this.

 **Kurumi Au Lait!**

 **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle! Moerl!**

Uni and I jumped into a dive kick on Nepgear as her transformation came undone. "So you've won. What are you going to do now? Take thee Mascot I've recruited?" Nepgear asked.

"No. You want to save Ms. Neptune as well. I'd rather we join forces, but I guess not. Let's see if we can find Lastation's Mascot, Uni." I said as she nodded.

"Pat-Pat, wait!" Compa said rushing up to me. "You get brused so easily. I want you to take this." She said putting a Shift Car in my hands. It looked like an amblulance. "While we may me on differing sides, you can still get Compa brand treatment." She said running back to Nepgear and IF.

* * *

"Now, I know Nepgear said that the Mascot was somewhere here, but we have no way of tracking it." Uni said. "I was at that Guild because ASIC has a harder grip on Lastation than Leanbox and Planeptune." Uni said showing us the Share Chart of Gamindustri. "However, I do know of, a way, we can get intel on getting Lastation's Mascot." Uni said sighing.

"Oh really? Who is she?" I asked her.

"She's my Oracle. But, she has a, turn off of a personality." Uni said twiddling her fingers.

"If she can provide us with information about the Mascot, it will help." Cave said.

"Oh how I wish that resolve will hold when you meet Kei." Uni said finally as we walked towards Lastation's Basilicom.

* * *

 **Next time on Hyper Dimension Mach!**

 _"How much is my information worth to you?"_

 _"Please don't make me remember!"_

 _"My fair prince awaits me!"_

 **Ereki! Kirameki! Hatsumeiō!**


	5. The Goddess of Love's Appearance!

**_Patric and his group enter Lastation. In the guild they meet the CPU Candidate of Lastation, Uni. These two became quick friends as Nepgear of Planeptune tried to take Green Disc away. The two transform into Mach and Knuckle and fight back!_**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

Uni was taking us to her Basilicom. Though she didn't seem pleased by it. "Welcome to Lastation's Basilicom. What kind of business do you have with me?" The lady said. She had a black suit on with a blue tie. What was surprising to me was her gray hair. Though it looks like it's just a fashion style, as she looks to be in her twenties.

"Yeah. I vaguely remember that you knew the location of Lastation's Mascot? The Black Disc?" Uni asked her Oracle.

"Ah, Uni. This calls for a bit of business trade. How valuable is my information to you?" Kei asked as Uni sighed and the three of us looked shocked.

"What do you mesn by, how much is it worth?" 5pb. asked with a pulse sign in her eyes.

"Exactly that. In the world of business, trade is very important. So, seeing as how you all need information on the Mascot, i do require some materials for Lastation newest equipment." Kei said.

"I see. What materials are they?" I asked the lady.

"I require a bit of Hematite. Along with a Treasure Gem." Kei said showing us what they look like.

"Those are quite rare items." Cave said thinking.

"However, we do know that the Hematite is somewhere in Planeptune, while the Treasure Gem is here in Lastation." Kei said giving me and Uni the information. "But before that, I want to know about the rescue attempt started by IF to save the CPUs." She said calmly.

"H-How do you know about us going to Gamindustri Graveyard?" 5pb. asked.

"How can I say I didn't know with Patric standing right here with us." She said putting me in the spotlight. "So I need you to tell me. How is Noire? Is she okay?" She asked suddenly sounding a little desperate.

"Well," I began to say as Cave shushed me.

"Hush for now. I recall you saying something about how trade is quite important in business." Cave said raising her brow. "Would this be called hypocritical?"

"I guess you are right. I'll have you get the items and then we can trade information. Good luck, Uni." Kei said walking off.

"Okay guys, I have a plan." Uni said crowding us together. "I think it would be best that we split up for the time being. I know Lastation the best and we'll cover more ground this way, making it easier to get to Black Disc faster." She said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I said after thinking about it for a second. We decided that my group would go to Planeptune and Uni would look in Lastation.

* * *

"Where would be a good place to look for Hematite?" I asked in particular as we walked towards Planeptune's main city.

"Maybe we should ask Histoire?" 5pb. asked.

"Yes but she is working with Nepgear. We can't let her take Green Disc from us." Cave said in her usual monotone voice.

"I doubt Histoire would try anything. She's not one known for engaging in mindless combat." I said. "It'll most likely be safe." I said as Cave just shrugged. When we arrived, we noticed Histoire looking over some records. She noticed the three of us and floated towards us.

"5pb., Cave, Patric, it's good to see you again." Histoire said happily.

"It's good to see you too, Histoire. I was wondering, do you know anything about Hematite? Lastation's Oracle asked us to find some to get information on Lastation's Mascot." I said firmly.

"I se you've got your confidence back." She said to me. "I shall check on the Hematite. However this will take 3 hours." she said like it was normal.

After the three hours passed, she returned. "I believe I have acquired information on the Hematite. It should be dropped by an Ancient Dragon within the Depths of Virtua Forest." Histoire said reading over the information she gained.

"Thank you, Histoire. We'll be going now." I said as we waved and left. We arrived in the tall forest as we searched for various monsters in hopes of eventually finding an Ancient Dragon. We got to the last area of the dungeon where we saw the Ancient Dragon.

"Transform!" I said.

 **Rider! Mach!**

I transformed as the three of us began attacking it.

"Sfonado!" 5pb. shouted as she released electricity from her guitar.

"Black Label!" Cave said spinning like a top as she released her several lasers.

 **Histatssu! Full Throttle! Zenrin!**

My weapon sounded as the Max Flare caused my blast to release in a blaze of fire. "Okay, we got it!" I said picking up the Hematite.

"That almost seemed too easy." Cave said shifting her eyes around.

"Cause it was a trap, dumb broads!" A girl said revealing that Underling.

"You're that Underling that kidnapped Ms. Chika!" I said getting my Zenrin Shooter out again.

"Yeah until you fucking stopped me. This time though, I've gotten something that can stop you dead in your tracks!" She said as she released a giant robot as for some reason my Signal Mach malfunctioned, causing me to not be able to keep my armor.

"I guess desperate times call for desperate measures. HDD Up!" I said raising my arm to transform, into my CPU Candidate form!

But it failed.

"Wow, you're stupid. You'd think I'd let you transform period? Now I can finally win and kill both you and the Mascot!" She said unleashing the robot.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm. I see. So this robot cancels out HDD or any transformation by a Shift Car or Signal Bike." A feamle voice said from a tree top. "Very interesting. But very convenient that I don't have that kind of system." She said dropping from the tree top revealing a very beautiful blonde at what looked to be my age. She was wearing what looked a bit like Sailor school girl out. Similar to Nepgear's except instead of the large amounts of purple, there was orange and a navy blue. In her long flowing hair there was a red bow at the back of her head. She also had bright blue eyes as well. "How dare you trample on such a nice husby!" She said causing us and Underling to go silent.

"Uh..." 5pb. said.

"Even I don't know how to respond." Cave whispered flabergasted.

"Husby? Is that, me?" I asked pointing to myself. She then looked over to me.

"Of course it is. My god, my CPU, my husby!" She said with hearts in her eyes.

"What in the most unholy hell is going on here?!" Underling shouted getting the lady's attention.

"You who attempt to harm my husby." She said pointing to Underling. "Prepare to face the wrath of Minako Aino!" She said grabbing a belt which looked like a large eye with gold parts around it.

 **Venus!**

When she placed it on her waist, a gold belt wrapped around. She push the button on her left side of the buckle.

 **Gacchirimina! Kotchikita!**

"Transform!" She said pushing the button again.

 **Ai, Kaigan! Ereki! Hirameki! Hatsume~ö!**

Instead of the beautiful sweet lady was a white body suit with a black chest area. Yellow armor flared around her as it attached to her legs, wrists, shoulders and chest. On the front, there was a white symbol with a heart on the top and a cross on the bottom. Her helmet had yellow eye pieces with some yellow decoration on the sides. "I am Kamen Rider Venus! Allow me to rippen up your fruit!" She said as she made an orange and yellow sword appear with a styled red mask on it. She then began to cut down the robot with her sword as it exploded. And with that my Signal Mach stopped malfunctioning and my armor returned. "Oo, so that's what husby looks like in his armor." She said seductively.

"Minako, let's finish this together." I said preparing my weapon.

"Okay, my love." She said as we slashed Underling and kept attacking. We dodged as she tried to hit us with her bat.

"The finisher!" I said as I opened my belt, pressed the button and closed the belt.

 **Histatssu! Full Throttle! Mach!**

Minako then pressed the lever on the side of her belt.

 **Finisher!**

She then pressed the button on the other side of her belt.

 **D-Ai Kaigan! Venus! Omega Drive!**

We both jumped as we landed into a kick as Underling's weapon broke. "Dammit! I always lose! You'll rue this day!" She said running away.

We both undid our transformations as we walked over to 5pb. and Cave.

"You have my thanks for assisting us, Minako." Cave said with a small smile.

"Anything for my CPU!" She said glomping onto me.

"Please, it feels a bit weird to be called that." I said blushing to the side.

"Then how does PJ-chan sound?" She asked, kissing my cheek.

"I guess that'd be nice." I said blushing wildly while playing with one of my curls.

"I think our little boy's finally growing up." 5pb. said teasingly.

* * *

 **Next time, on Hyper Dimension Mach!**

 _"So this is where it is!"_

 _"I challenge you to a duel!"_

 _"I can and will take you out on my own!"_

 _"I shall join you, CPU Candidates."_

 **Tire Koukan! Funky Spike!**


	6. The Waify Burgade!

_**In search of the Hematite and Treasure Gem, Patric's group split. In search for the Hematite, Underling attacked causing the Mach System to be unusable, when the supposed Goddess of Love, Minako Aino rushes to his rescue!**_

* * *

 **Uni's POV**

"Now, if I was a Treasure Gem, where would I be?" I asked nobody in general. I was looking around one of the dungeons, sniping Fefnirs as I continued to look. "Come on, there are that many dungeons in Lastation, where could it be?" I asked myself as I trekked to Midcompany. I decided to attack every monster I found for a chance of it dropping Hematite. Instead after I defeated most of the monsters here, I saw a large robot with mostly white, with shades of blue and red. He had a gold lion head on his chest. I saw him listen to the conversation he had with someone.

 _"Yeah boss, some broad showed up and ruined my plans!"_

"It's your fault for not coming prepared. I'm about to start my attack on Lastation in a little bit. Can you handle things in Lowee?"

 _"Sure CFW Brave,sir. I can take it."_

He disconnected as I silently edged closer to Brave as he was called. "Freeze bastard." I said aiming my rifle at him.

"And what business do you have with me little girl?" He responded.

"As Lastation's CPU Candidate, I can't allow you to harm my nation!" I said as he grabbed my rifle, forced me to let go, and smacked me away. He crushed the rifle.

"Don't get in my way. I do not wish you harm." He said leaving. I grunted as I made another rifle appear. I finished looking as I found no luck here either. I noticed I was bleeding on my arm when he smacked me.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

The four of us returned to Lastation after our success in Planeptune. "So, what should we do now?" Minako asked.

"I suggest we look for Uni, she was looking for the Treasure Gem we need." Cave said as I could vaguely see Minako's right eye twitch.

"Ugh, ghghh" We heard someone grunt. We looked and saw Uni limping over to us as we rushed over to help her.

"Uni, what happened?" 5pb. asked her.

"I ran into one of the commanders for ASIC. CFW Brave." She struggled to say.

"CFW?" I shivered, thinking back to Magic.

"Yeah, he plans to attack Lastation. We have to get that Mascot, quick, so that way, we'll have more insurance when he attacks." She said. She grunted as she held her arm.

"Oh, Compa gave me something to help me with this kind of thing." I said getting the ambulance Shift Car Compa gave me out. I put it in my belt and then closed it.

 **Shift Car! Tire Koukan! Naorl!**

A white tire with medical equipment appeared as I activated the finisher.

 **Histatssu! Full Throttle! Naorl!**

Red electricity surrounded Uni as various medical equipment surrounded her arms as it eventually disappeared. "So, how do you feel?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Better I guess. Though my arm felt really restrained when it happened." She said causing me to sigh.

"That's Compa for you." I said. "She'll accidentally mumify you if you let her. I speak from experience." I said helping her up. "Any luck with the Treasure Gem?"

"No. Nothing. Though, I did manage to narrow it down to one dungeon. If we go there, one of the monsters has to have it." Uni said leading us to another kind of resort. There were various cat monsters around us. We decided to fight them off.

"Transform!" The three of us said transforming.

 **Rider! Mach!**

 **Ai, Kaigan! Ereki! Kirameki! Hatsumei~ō!**

 **Kurumi Arms! Ms. Knuckleman!**

The three of us transformed as we all attacked each of the cat monsters with our special move spamming.

"Well finally we have some results." Uni said undoing her transformation and grabbing the Treasure Gem. "Let's head back to Kei." She said as the five of us left.

"Hehehehehe. There she is, Minako Aino, what a lovely lady." A girl in a kimono, a gold dragon statue wrapped around her with red hair in a ponytail.

"Is that your next wifey, Red?" Nepgear asked her.

"Oh yes, she NEEDS to be in my waify burgade!" She said.

"Oh, she's with Pat Pat." Compa noticed as she saw us walking away.

"What." Red responded.

"Yeah, she's over there with Patch." IF said.

"That's. Not. Acceptable. She will be mine." Red said running.

"We might as well follow her. Knowing those two Candidates, they'll lead us to the Mascot." Nepgear said as she, Compa and IF ran after Red.

* * *

We arrived at Lastation's Basilicom. "I see you've gained the materials. Excellent. Now we can exchange information." Kei said with her usual small smile.

"Right. I'll start off with this. Noire is fine. Well, not dead at least. But she's stuck there until we can get the Mascots help to save the CPUs." I said. "Let's just say, even with six CPUs, we were completely outmatched by," I paused, not wanting to say her name. "CFW Magic. I hate to even think of the name." I said shivering a bit. "Let's just say while the other CPUs and Nepgear were only left restrained, I was used as a, toy, if you will." I said as I began shivering more. "When we get the Mascots together, after I save Sis, Magic will be my target." I said curling my hand in a fist. "She's getting what's coming to her." I said finally as Minako hugged me. 5pb. and Cave also came into this hug as well as Uni smirked at the scene.

"And we will be there to support you in this." 5pb. said as I got up.

"Thanks guys." I said wiping away a few tears. "Now then. I gave you the information you wanted. May we please have the information we requested?" I asked Kei.

"Of course. The Mascot should be located somewhere around Rebeat Resort. However, she will more than likely decline your request for it to join you." She said as we moved on our way.

When we arrived, we heard footsteps behind us. "Who's there?" Minako said whipping out a long chain of hearts, revealing a short girl with red hair."Oh no." She sighed.

"Oh yes! Minako my dear, please join me in matrimony as my waify!" She said. Minako sighed once again.

"Red, listen, I told you once before. You're not my type. I'd rather stick with one man rather than a lady who gets greedy with everyone." She scoffed.

"Oh come on! What does he have that I don't?" She huffed as we were all silent for a while. "What?" She asked.

"Should i bring up the obvious?" I asked as everyone shook their head no. "Okay then, let's let her find out on her own."

"If I am not your choice, then I will fight for your affection!" She said getting in a battle stance.

"Oh, this is getting ridiculous." Nepgear said shaking her head.

"Should we just fight?" I asked. "She's not gonna stop until she gets some kind of outcome." I reasoned.

"Fine. I wanted to introduce a new power I got." She said preparing a green spiky Shift Car.

"Uni, can you go get the Black Disc during this battle? Maybe she'd listen to you considering you are of Lastation shares."

"Heh, sure. Don't you four die on me now!" She said running towards a pedestal.

"Transform!" Nepgear, Minako and I said transforming into our respective Rider forms.

 **Rider! Mach!**

 **Ai Kaigan! Ereki! Kirameki! Hatsumei~ō!**

 **Tire Koukan! Funky Spike!**

Our armor appeared on us as we spreaded this battle on a four on four. With me going against Nepgear, 5pb. and Compa fighting it out with their "weapons", IF trying to use magic on Cave as she blocks with her Options, and well, Red trying to glomp onto Minako with Minako using her sword to get her off. Nepgear attacked me with spikes from her wheel as I decided to use my Shift Car as well.

 **Tire Koukan! Moerl!**

I fired flames out of my Zenrin Shooter to block some of the spikes she was firing at me.

"I've had just about enough of you, Red." Minako grunted pushing the button on her belt.

 **D-Ai Kaigan! Venus! Omega Drive!**

She bursted into light as that managed to push Red off of her. "But, my waify." Red fleetingly said as she fainted.

* * *

 **Uni's POV**

I ran as I finally came across the Black Disc. "Oh thank goodness I found you. Mascot, I need your help! I need you to help save Noire."

"CPU Candidate, you know quite well of my purpose do you not?" It asked me as I shook my head no and blushed a small bit. "Then I shall explain it to you. Mascots are meant to provide divine protection of a nation in a CPU's absence. That being said if I were to leave, along with yourself to save the CPU, then Lastation would be left without divine protection." The Disc said.

"Please. A group called ASIC has horrible plans for Gamindustri and we need save the CPUs not just for a personal reason, but also so that we have a better chance at winning!" I said trying to convince the Disc.

"CPU Candidate, my answer is final."

"Ugh." I grunted. "Is there a possibility that we can at least gain a piece of your power? So that way, we can kill two birds with one stone?" I said as a last-ditch effort.

"Hm." The disc muttered in thought. "I believe that could work as a possibility. CPU Candidate, I shall join you on your journey." The Black Disc said flying into my pouch.

"Patric, I got the Mascot's help! Finish up over there!" I said returning to the entrance to the dungeon.

"Right!" He said activating his finisher.

 **Histatssu! Full Throttle! Moerl!**

He then jumped as he landed in a firey kick knocking Nepgear out of her transformation. "It's over. We win again." he said undoing my transformation as the four of them walked up with me.

"So, where to next?" Uni asked us.

"Lowee is next." Cave said. "With us having two Mascots and Nepgear having one, all that's left is Lowee. We should go there after a rest at the hotel." Cave said.

"Don't worry about that. I'll have Kei prepare some rooms in the Basilicom." I said.

"Oh thanks Uni!" 5pb. smiled.

"You only need to prepare three." Minako said. "PJ-chan and I can share a room." She said seductively.

"Don't have too much fun, you two." I scoffed getting a laugh out of 5pb.

* * *

 **Next time on Hyper Dimension Mach!**

 _"Rom! Where are you?"_

 _"Your Lockseed doesn't compare to our Gold and Silver Lockseeds!"_

 _"Because you are CPUs that makes you our enemy!"_

 **Tire Koukan! Arabull!**


	7. The Ladies of Lowee!

**After various fetch quests across plains of Gamindustri, the way to Lastation's Mascot, the Black Disc was lit. However even by some, questionable reasoning, Nepgear's group, led by the soulmate searching Red battled Patric's group in a false effort to achieve the support of Black Disc. And in the end, Uni received her assistance!**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Are you sure you want to split up again, Uni?" I asked her. She nodded in turn.

"Yeah. Splitting up was a pretty good idea when we were looking for Black Disc, so I feel this would make sense. I'll focus on scouting the Mascot out, while you guys get information from the Guild and Oracle."

"Wow! That's a really good idea, Uni!" 5pb. said shining with glee.

"Well of course! I came up with it after all." She said hoitilly.

"Geez, could you act anymore snobbish?" Minako said huffing. The three of us sighed as Uni huffed and walked off towards Lowee's dungeons.

"I guess we have our mission. Let's go." I said as we began walking through the freezing streets of Lowee. "God, I wish I brought more than just a jacket!" I said shivering a bit.

"Speak f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-for yo-y-y-y-yy-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yourself." 5pb. said freezing.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, that's why you don't wear your stage clothes to the North of Gamindustri."_

As the four of us walked, we saw that Underling from before. "Looks like our old friend's up to some old tricks. This shouldn't take long." Minako said getting her chain out.

"Oh hell no! You broads and your kid again?!" She shouted as she searched frantically. "Hah! They can't go after me with this kid as my hostage!" She said grabbing a random brunette child with a pink and white coat with a matching hat.

"Let go of me, you dumby!" She cried as she ran off.

"Guys, we have to save that kid!" I said as the four of us ran after her. This led us to the Lowee Global Area as we had to traverse the frigid freezer for finding the forgotten frauline!

"PJ-chan. I love you and all, but the aliterations have gotta stop." Minako said causing me to sigh. And then immediately shoot up.

"Wait, how were you able to read the-"

"Oh look! We're here!" Minako said pointing at Ram and Underling.

"I gotta find someway to ditch this chick." Underling said.

"Let go of that child!" Cave said aiming her scissors at Underling.

"Would you really attack me with the hostage in front of me?" Underling said holding the kid in front of Cave. 5pb. then ran up behind Underling and whacked her with her guitar, causing her to drop the kid.

"Get outta here!" Minako said as we put our belts on.

"Transform!" We both said transforming into our Rider forms.

 **Rider! Mach!**

 **Ai Kaigan! Ereki! Kirameki! Hatsumei~ō!**

 _"Riders? Then they're like Rom and I?"_ The kid thought.

Suddenly from the ceiling we saw someone crash in.

 **Silver Arms! Hakugin! New Stage!**

A Rider with a white undersuit with black accents with blue and silver Apple armor. The helmet had an emblem on it, matching the staff. "Ram! Are you okay?!" the Rider said running over to the kid.

"Yeah, i'm fine Rom. I couldn't reach my belt when she kidnapped me." Ram said getting up.

"More Riders?" Minako said surprised as we finished defeating Underling.

"Just how many of us are there?" I asked rhetorically.

"Please, if I could reach myy belt, I could've saved myself! I'm a CPU after all!" Ram bragged.

"Uh huh!" Rom agreed.

"Oh, this is perfect." I said undoing my transformation. "I've been looking for you. I'm Patric, and i'm trying to help save the CPUs. It would be great if you could join us." I said to them.

"Patric." She paused. "I know Blanc said something about you? Where was he from again?" Ram asked Rom.

"Leanbox." Rom answered.

"Isn't that that island nation in the South?" Ram asked.

"Yes, it is." I nodded.

"Then the only reason you would come all this way is to take our Shares away!" Ram said putting a Sengoku Driver around her waist.

"Wait! That's the opposite reason why we're here!" I tried saying. "In fact, we were originally going to the Guild to retake Shares from ASIC!"

"Like I'll believe that! Transform!" She said getting a black, gold and red Lock Seed out.

 **Golden!**

 **Lock ON! Come On! Golden Arms! Desire Forbidden Fruits!**

When the red and gold Apple fell on Ram, her normal coat was replaced with a similar white undersuit as Rom's with red instead of blue. Along with a sword and shield matching the armor. She has a similar helmet to Rom's but she has a red faceplate over it.

"Kamen Rider Idunn and Kamuro are here to stop you!" Ram said beginning to attack us. Minako and I kept trying to dodge the attacks but they kept getting the better of us. "You're not strong enough to handle our Gold and Silver Lockseeds!"

I rolled over and saw a yellow drill like Shift Car. "I think I know something that can turn the tides. Transform!" I said putting it into my Mach Driver.

 **Shift Car! Tire Koukan! Arabull!**

My Mach armor appeared on me as the Kourin Signal switched to a drill. "Oh the weapon's a giant drill? Interesting!" I said as I used the drill to attack.

 **Hisstasu! Full Throttle! Arabull!**

My drill spun faster as I pushed my arm forward as it caused the Loweean twins to stop their attack. "Next time, don't think you'll get off easily!" Ram said running away.

"Next time. We'll win!" Rom said running after her.

I undid my transformation as I looked at the new Shift Car I found. "Why would this just be here?" I asked myself.

"We should head back to the Guild now." 5pb. said. "With those two against us right now. I doubt the Oracle would give us any information right now." She said as the four of us left the dungeon.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

"Licky, licky, licky, licky." A monstrous dino like creature said. "Putting that camera on that car should surely lead me to those young cuties!"

* * *

 **Next time on Hyper Dimension Mach!**

 _"This is unbecoming of two young CPUs! Apologize this instant!"_

 _"It's not worth it. They shouldn't join if they won't do it themselves."_

 _"Fine! After all, you don't seem too bad!"_

 _"I shall join you, CPU Candidates."_


	8. Mach and Lilac's Tag of Friendship!

_**After arriving in the frigid Lowee, Patric and his group witnessed the kidnapping of Ram of Lowee by Underling. Immediately chasing after her, a new Rider, Kamuro arrives and saves Ram. However, they see Patric as the enemy, seeing as how he is a CPU of Leanbox, they attacked the group. Having no choice but to fight back, Patric fights back with the Arabull Tire!**_

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

The four of us walked to the guild from the dungeon we just came from. When we entered we noticed a Lowee Guard in front of the Quest request area. "Are you, Patric, 5pb., Cave and Minako of Leanbox?"

"Um, yes we are." I nodded. "What business do you have with us?" I asked him.

"The Oracle of Lowee has requested an audience with the four of you, please come with me." He said leading us to Lowee's castle-like Basilicom. On the inside there were Rom and Ram, giving our group dirty looks along with, Nepgear's group?!

"Nepgear, what're you guys doing here?" I asked her. She scoffed, pointing towards the twins.

"We were exploring Atari Marsh which they were exploring before the kidnapping. We've been here for a day." She said as Red tried to glomp onto Minako again. This only led to my Signal Bike and Shift Cars blocking Red.

"Hello, everyone. I am the Oracle of Lowee, Mina Nishizawa. I assume you are wondering why I called you here." She said causing the eight of us to nod. "That is for an apology. Rom and Ram have attacked you and they would like to apologize." She said causing Ram to shriek in surprise.

"But those meanie CPUs attacked us!" Ram said pointing fingers to me and Nepgear.

"Ladies, this is unbecoming of CPUs! Apologize this instant!"

"No way! They beat us up, bad!" Ram complained some more.

"Ouchies." Rom said.

"Well maybe you wouldn't have gotten those if you didnt pick and start the fight." Mina said dangerously. Her eyes began to shine gold. "Now, apologize, ladies." This stare suddenly got them to quiver causing all of us to be surprised.

"I am so, so, sorry!" Ram said getting close to me.

"Sorry." Rom said getting close to Nepgear.

"Oh, it's fine. You both are children. It only made sense why you'd suddenly attack us." I said causing Ram to smile confidently.

"See? He gets it." Ram said causing me to roll my eyes. "So anyways, now that we're friends, what were you talking about earlier?" Ram asked me.

"Oh, that's right." I said remembering. "We've been searching for the Mascots of each nation so we'll have enough power to save the CPUs." I said.

"We have two Mascots' help." Minako said. "Leanbox's Mascot, and Lastatiion's Mascot."

"While we have Planeptune's Mascot." IF said in turn.

"We've also gained the assistance of the CPU Candidate of Lastation, Uni." Cave then said in turn. "All of this will only raise our chances of saving the CPUs."

"Um, I have a question." Rom asked us.

"Sure, what is it?" Compa asked back.

"If your groups are after the same goal, then why aren't you working together?" Rom asked us, which got Nepgear and I to go silent.

"Because, we have different ideals of going about it." Nepgear said standing up. "Do I want to save my sister? Of course I do. Do I hate ASIC's tyranny? Obviously. Is that where it stops for me?" Nepgear asked. "That's for you to figure out. You need to learn if that's where it stops for you, Patric. You've gotten stronger, yes, but now you need a new goal. Power for power's sake?" She then got up and left, with Compa, IF and Red running after her. After she left, I got a call from Uni.

"What's going on? Any luck?" I asked her.

 _"I found the Mascot, but Underling's trying to destroy it. She brought giant Killachines. I need backup!"_

"Got it! We'll be over there as soon as possible!" I said. "You guys heard that right?" I asked my friends.

"Yeah! Let's go help Uni!" 5pb. said as the four of us left.

"Hang on! We're going with you!" Ram said running up to us.

"Uh huh!" Rom added.

"Are you two sure? You are both still kids after all." Mina added.

"Mina, no offense, but, we'll always be kids! We don't age." Ram said truthfully.

"But what we can do, is help save our sister!" Rom added.

"Well said, children, come along." Cave said as the six of us headed towards the dungeon Uni was occupied in.

* * *

When we arrived in the blocky dungeon, we saw Uni as Knuckle fighting both Underling and the Killachine mechs above her. "There you guys are! I can't keep this up!" She said punching them away as I transformed into Mach and jumped in front of Undeling. I saw a sword with the purple N in front of me when Underling tried to attack. I saw Nepgear as Lilac in front of me.

"I'll help you out this time." She said as the two of us teamed up on Underling.

"You're really strong, you know." I complimented Nepgear.

"And you are more helpful than I expected." She complimented back. She prepared her Funky Spike Shift Car, throwing me her Lilac car. "Here."

"Oh, thank you." I said switching my Signal Bike with the Shift Car.

 **Shift Car! Tire Koukan! Purin!**

 **Tire Koukan! Funky Spike!**

"Eh? Purin? Is that supposed to be pudding?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Lilac deadpanned as the two of us attacked Underling as Knuckle, Idunn and Kamuro attacked the Killachines.

"Patric! We took out the Killachines!" Ram said.

"Awesome! Go after the Mascot. See if you can get a part of its power. We can't bring it with us considering the Killachines." I said as the twins undid their transformations and ran to the Mascot.

"Is that, Lowee's Mascot?" Rom asked as we saw the White Disc on the pedestal.

"Indeed I am, CPU Candidate. WHat is it that you seek?"

"We'd like you to join us! We need to save Blanc!" Ram said suddenly.

"I wish I could go with you, however, I must stay here so I can keep these Killachines under control. The Underling's damage caused a few to awaken."

"But what if you only gave us a part of your power! Then you wouldn't have to leave!" Ram said.

"That does seem like a-" then suddenly another White Disc appeared in front of the two of them.

"What happened? There's two White Discs now!" Ram said shocked.

"Maybe it's a sort of Plan B if the original was ever destroyed." Rom suggested.

"I believe that is the best explanation." The original White Disc said. "Now, in this way, 'I' can accompany you, CPU Candidates. Good luck, me."

"Thanks me."

Back to our battle against Underling, Nepgear and I were about to perform our finishers.

 **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle! Purin!**

 **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle! Spike!**

Nepgear's tire acted as a machine gun, firing spikes at Underling as I landed in a dive kick as our transformations canceled out. "Here." I said handing Shift Lilac back to her.

"Damn you, CPUs! I guess Magic was right after all! I have to use this!" Underling said getting up. She pulled out what looked like a purple and gray brace she held. She pushed her left hand into the purple circle causing hard rock music to play. When she released her hand, two tires swirled around her as she got black armor with purple and gray armor around it, with a mostly gray helmet with an orange left eye being the only remaining color.

 **Brake UP!**

"Thanks to the Break Gunner, I can outclass you assholes!" She said punching the two of us with her Break Gunner. This dealt a lot of damage to us as we both nearly lost conscioussness. "Not so tough now, are you?" She said kicking me in the gut. Minako saw this and immediately started rushing towards Nepgear and I. "You ain't a part of this, tots!" She said shooting Minako with her Break Gunner.

"M-Minako..." I struggled to say as I tried reaching out to her.

"Oh? You can still talk?" She said grabbing my shirt and punching me in the face. "You've been a pain since the beginning, just get the hell outta here!" She said activating her finisher.

 **Execution! Full Break!**

She glowed a dark purple as she kicked me out of the blocky dungeon, knocking me unconsciouss.

* * *

 _ **Next time on HyperDimension Mach!**_

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"Magic is trying to ressurect the Deity of Sin, Arfoire."_

 _"You're an interesting one, I'll say that."_

 **Rider! Deadheat!**

 _ **With the end of the Mascot Arc, comes the CFW Arc!**_


	9. Burst! Deadheat!

_**After a force fed apology at Lowee's Basilicom, Rom and Ram of Lastation joined Patric's team. However, Underling threatens the Lowee Mascot, White Disc, causing Killachines to awaken! All of the CPU Candidates join together to fend off the Killachines and Underling, with Rom and Ram gaining the White Disc's assistance. However, Underling brought out a trump card, the Break Gunner, rocketing Patric to a farway location!**_

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

I just witnessed my dear PJ-chan being attacked and shot far away. I immediately latched my chain around her neck and rung her right next to me. "Here's how this is going to turn out. You are going to tell me where you sent my husby. Or, I could tug on this here chain, and cut off air flow. We clear?" I threatened causing her to choke some more.

"I wish she treated me that way." Red sobbed as Underling began talking.

"H-How the hell should I know?" She struggled to say. "I just blasted him somehwere behind Planeptune's main city. I don't know where." She said as I let go of the Underling.

"Fine then. Let's go guys!" I said leaving the dungeon with 5pb., Cave, Uni and the twins not far behind.

"Ge Ge, what should we do?" Compa asked her.

"Let's join them, we have no more reason to go against them now that all the Mascots have been found." She said as the four of them joined us.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

My eyes struggled to open. When they finally did, I saw various gold stylings of architecture, with red carpets all over. I got up and saw the hole I made in the ceiling. "Whoa. I'm surprised I survived." I said holding my arm. Where am I? Is anyone else here?" I asked myself.

 _"Who has awoken me from my slumber?"_ A female vocie said causing me to shriek.

"Oh god! Someone's here! Oh wait, maybe that's good. But what if it's Magic? Oh god I can't handle this! Someone's here and I can't see them!" I said freaking out.

 _"You are the CPU Candidate of Leanbox, correct?"_

"Um, yes. Who are you?" I asked the air.

 _"I was a CPU of Planeptune before Neptune. I am Uranus."_

"Oh, you're a CPU? That calms me down a bit. Did you have to go against ASIC?" I asked the invisible CPU.

 _"I did. My comrades and I had to seal away what this Magic you speak of is trying to revive. The Deity of Sin, Arfoire."_

"Arfoire?" I asked the spirit.

 _"Yes. My comrades and I sealed the deity away, but that costed us our bodies."_

"So you're a spirit?" I questioned.

 _"Yes. I am a spirit."_

"Is there any way to stop Arfoire?"

 _"Unfortunately, there were only two options. One of them was to seal her away. The other, was much more grusome. Do you wish to know about it?"_

"Yes, please. If ASIC is attempting to revive Arfoire, then she has to be stopped!" I answered.

 _"The other way was by an ancient sword. This sword, iff powered by the blood of CPUs, the sword would get even stronger. And with how many CPUs there are now, the sword would be strong enough to kill the Deity of Sin forever."_

"That's fine for the sword, but I'm glad I don't know where it is. Something like that has no business with me. If that's one of the only ways, then I'll make another way!" I said.

 _"You're an interesting one."_ Uranus said as a small Shift Car appeared. This one looked red with a white bike on the side.

"Is that a sidecar?" I asked Uranus.

 _"Yes. I figured I give my power to someone interesting. Burst your feelings out so everyone will know!"_ Uranus said as the Shift Car flew into my hand.

"Thank you, Ms. Uranus." I said as I tried to find my way out. I awkwardly walked back. "Would you by any chance know the way out?" I sheepishly asked.

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

All of us were in Planeptune's Basilicom. Including Hakozaki of Leanbox. "Alright. I have a way we can find, Patric." Hakozaki said getting her laptop out. "Before we placed it in the case, Vert had me place a tracker on the Mach Driver beforehand."

"Why?" I asked. "That seems rather convinient." I said crossing my arms.

"Well it'll help in this situation, won't it?!" Hakozaki responded as huffed.

"It shows he's at LAN Castle behind Planeptune!" Histoire said as a dust cloud emerged in Minako's, 5pb.'s and Cave's place.

"Looks like they were in a hurry." Uni said as she sat down.

"No time for sitting down!" Ram said pulling Uni back up. "We gotta find him." She said as the four of us left as well.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Okay, I made my way out of the castle, so now I need to look for landmarks to see what country I'm in." I said looking for any landmarks as I walked through the plains. "I see, Nep Tower. Okay, I'm in Planeptune right now. That's good to know. I can talk to Histoire,find the others, it'll be great!" I said about to start moving until I saw Underling walk towards me.

"You're the reason I was nearly choked! Your stalker of a girlfriend nearly killed me!" She said getting her Break Gunner out.

 **Break Up!**

"Maybe I should use Uranus's power now!" I said dodging Underling's punches.

 **Signal Bike/Shift Car! Rider! Deadheat!**

My Mach armor appeared as some red armor appeared on my torso, shoulder and helmet as a tire lodged on my torso as well.

"What the hell is that?!" She said rushing to me as I pressed the button on my belt four times.

 **Bursy! Sudden, Deadheat!**

Red electricity surrounded me as I sped up and attacked Underling with strong force. "What is this power?! It's miles ahead of Mach's abilities!" I said activating my finisher.

 **Hisstasu! Burst! Full Throttle! Deadheat!**

I jumped in the air and spun as a giant red tire enveloped me as I spun directly into Underling several times, ran through her as she exploded, knocking her out of her armored form. "Do you still want to fight?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Damn you." She seethed running away. I shrugged as I saw my friends along with Nepgear's group rushing towards me.

"PJ-chan!" Minako said jumping on me.

"Sorry for making you guys worry about me." I said getting up and undoing my transformation.

* * *

 ** _Next time on Hyper Dimension Mach!_**

 _"We'll need to take care of the CFWs causing trouble first."_

 _"Licky Licky Licky!"_

 _"Ew gross!"_

 _"Perverts like you aren't welcome!"_


	10. Lick! The Perverse Trick!

_**Patric was launched far away from the Loweean dungeon into Planeptunian territory. There, he met the long dead spirit of the previous Planeptune CPU, Uranus. He figured out that ASIC had plans of reviving the Deity of Sin, with the only way of stopping it costing the lives of the CPUs. Patric reaffirms his resolve to save the CPUs, gaining access to Deadheat Mach in the process!**_

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Now that we have all gathered together, I believe it is time for us to continue our mission in saving the CPUs." Histoire began to say until Uni interviened.

"Actually, there may be something we have to do before we go save the others." She said causing all of us to look at her. "I don't think Noire would be happy with a destroyed Lastation. You guys remember that CFW Brave I told you about? We have him to worry about." Uni said causign me to nod.

"I also noticed this camera placed on Rumble Dump." I said grabbing my yellow Shift Car. "I also caught eye of a giant yellow dinosaur in Lowee after our battle against Rom and Ram." I said. "I think that they may have ties to CFW Brave." I said as Nepgear gave this some thought.

"Hm. I recall from the graveyard Judge introduced himself as part of the Four Felons, with three of them already known, it's possible that dino you were taking about could be the last CFW." She thought out.

"Then i suppose our next choice of action would be to defeat the two CFWs in Lastation and Lowee right now." Minako said thinking of the train of events.

"Yay! More tim to spend with my wifeys! I may even get to turn you arou-" Red tried to say until Minako gave her a dangerously cute smile.

"Red, sweetie, you might want to stop saying I'm yours before you become pieces." She threatened as Red ran behind Nepgear. "Now then, we should decide which nation we should go to first." Minako began as we all began to think. Uni then got up and began walking out.

"Uni, where're you going?" 5pb. asked her.

"I think I work better by myself. I'll handle Brave in Lastation. You take care of that other one in Lowee." She said as she left the Basilicom.

"Uni..." I said as we began our treck to the frigid Lowee from Planeptune.

* * *

We were nearly there when Compa and 5pb. noticed that Rom and Ram were slowing down nearly falling to the ground."Rom, Ram are you two alright?" I asked rushing over to them. They looked like they were in a fatigue.

"It's most likely from a loss of Shares, we need to hurry and get them to Lowee's Basilicom!" Nepgear said as Compa picked up Rom's and Ram's bodies as we ran to Lowee's Basilicom. We saw Mina as Compa rushed them to their room in order to rest.

"Oh my! What happened?" Mina asked us.

"Ms. Mina! Rom and Ram suddenly collasped!" I said causing Mina to go into shock.

"Wait, what?!" She questioned as We rushed to their room as Compa and 5pb. were watching over the twins. "Oh no, this truly is due to a drop in Shares!" Mina said showing us a chart where both Lastation and Lowee were lowered to 3% with Arfoire's Shares at 54%.

"Nepgear." I said getting her attention. "I think we should try and get the Shares back to normal." I said as she nodded. Our party, minus Rom and Ram set off to regain Lowee's Shares.

* * *

 **3rd Person**

CFW Trick arrived through a hole in Rom and Ram's room, that he broke through as he and Underling broke in. "Oh, boy! Look at these two cuties!" Trick said as his tounge flung all over the place.

"Sir Trick, please restrain yourself for now." Underling warned.

"Oh fine! But you have the device ready, right?" Trick said as Underlign held a mind control device in her hands.

"Yeah I got it. The brats'll be working with us from now on!" Underling said activating the device. Suddenly Rom and Ram's eyes open revealing their now orange eyes.

"Give us a command, Boss Lady!" Ram said to Underling.

"Oh god, this'll be fun!" She said as Rom got on Trick's shoulders. The two of them left through the same hole they made as Mina rushed in a minute too late.

"Oh no. Rom, Ram!"

* * *

 _ **Next time on HyperDimension Mach!**_

 _"Oh god, make him stop!"_

 _"Perverts like you deserve to die!"_

 _"With our wands, we shall end you now!"_


	11. Bang! The Wands of Ice and Fire!

_**The group continues the mission against the CFWs. However, Uni splits up from the group to cover more ground. While Patric's group heads to Lowee, Rom and Ram fall and they rush to Lowee's Basilicom. However, unbeknownst to them, CFW Trick and Underling have invaded the Basilicom, and took over the minds of Rom and Ram!**_

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

We finished gather the Shares for Lowee as Nepgear got a call from Ms. Mina.

 _"Everyone! I need you to hurry back to the Basilicom!"_ She said as I ran up to her.

"Ms. Mina, what's wrong?" I asked her.

 _"It's Rom and Ram!"_

"Have their conditions gotten worse?" Nepgear questioned as she shook her head.

 _"Not in the way you expect. Please, hurry!"_ Ms. Mina requested as our group of eight made our way back to Lowee's Basilicom. When we got there, we saw Ms. Mina in tears as I rushed over to her.

"Ms. Mina! Please tell us what's wrong!" Compa pleaded.

"Rom and Ram, they were taken by one of ASIC's leaders!" She said worried.

"What did this leader look like?" Cave asked.

"It was giant, and, and yellow!" She said causing a lightbulb to go off in Minako's head.

"That's gotta be one of the Four Felons!" Minako said as I nodded.

"But now, all we need to know is where to find them." I said pacing as a Loweean Guard rushed inside.

"Lady Rom and Lady Ram are destroying the city!" He shrieked as I just sighed.

"Was that good enough?" IF snarked as we left the Basilicom. We ran outside to see Rom and Ram as the White Sisters causing havock in the city's streets.

"Ram, please you have to stop this!" I pleaded.

"Get a hold of yourself, Rom!" Nepgear shouted as Underling only smirked and laughed.

"Damn this feels good! Having these CPUs kill their own nation, hysterical!" Underling laughed as we grunted.

"Using children, how low can you steep?" IF and Cave asked.

"However low I need to! Alright kiddies, take down your enemies." She said signalling Rom and Ram to attack us.

"Transform!" I said putting Shift Deadheat in my belt.

 **Rider! Deadheat!**

My armor appeared on me as steam erupted from my body as I began to attack Underling to get her to let go of her control over the twins. Minako-chan began to back me up as she prepared her chains against Underling. After a few more minutes of pummeling, she finally stopped putting up a fight. "Wait, where's the twins go?" Red asked as Underling hoarsely laughed.

"No matter what, you're all idiots! But I'll give you some tips." She said as 5pb. grew suspicious.

"Why should we listen to what you say?"

"Because even I have standards! My own boss creeps me out! Sir CFW Trick's a wierd one. You'll understand once you get to him." Underling sighed. "You can still catch up with him if you want. Hell if I care, though." Underling said running off before IF could catch her. Red noticed Rom trailing behind Ram in the sky as we chased after them all the way to a dungeon named Atari Forest.

"So this is one of the Four Felons!" Minako said surprised when she saw the CFW, Trick.

"OH! Lookie here! Magic's Toy actually got loose!" Trick said referring to me.

"This isn't about me." I said sternly. "Release Rom and Ram. Now." I said about to activate my finisher.

"Oh I already did." He said catching us all off guard.

"Don't lie to us, CFW. They're literally right behind you tied up in ropes!" Nepgear pointed out.

"That was because I realized that having them under mind control isn't fun! Plus," He said getting his long tounge out. "I need to heal their wounds!" He said as he began, oh god, licking them.

"Perverts like you deserve death!" Nepgear said preparing her Drive Driver. "Transform!"

 **Drive! Type Lilac!**

"Hang on, before we beat the crap out of him, I'm gonna be sick!" I said opening the helmet to get some air. "I mean, does he not understand that that's just full on creepy? That's not okay!" I said putting the helmet back on. Nepgear and I began to trade blows with Trick while Compa and Minako went to go free Rom and Ram. They wiped off some of the saliva on them as they were much more grossed out for more obvious reasons.

"Ew, ew, EW! That giant thing is gonna pay for that!" Ram said preparing her Golden Lockseed.

"Yucky..." Rom said getting out her Silver Lockseed.

"Transform!" They both shout as they transformed into Idunn and Kamuro respectively. They both then began to shine white as the White Disc eminated from the two of them. After the shine wore off, there were two wands, on styled in complete ice with the other designed in fire. Ram grabbed the fire wand and Rom grabbed the ice wand. "With our wands we shall end you, now!" They shouted as a magic circle appeared at their feet. "Eternal Force-Blizzard!" Rom shouted. "Eternal Force-Flare Blitz!" Ram shouted as they flared their magic attack on Trick as he was shot far, far away from Lowee.

"Yes! We did it, Rom!" Ram said cheering.

"Yay!" Rom said high fiving Ram as we smiled.

"So, now that the pervert's gone, we have to head to Lastation! Uni's probably waiting for us!" Ram said as we nodded and we left Lowee to go south to Lastation.

* * *

 ** _Next time on HyperDimension Mach!_**

 _"Damn it! I can't keep going on like this!"_

 _"Uni, you know you can trust me and the others, right?"_

 _"I need to do this myself! If I can't, what kind of shot do I have at saving Noire?!"_

 _"Just as good of a chance I have at saving Vert."_


	12. Venus's Past! Uni's Brave Change!

_**Rom and Ram were abducted by Underling and CFW Trick. Mina Nishizawa immediately calls on Patric and the others to return them but fails in catching up. Underling shows some unexpected help as she informs the group of the twins' location. After meeting the CFW the group frees the two CPU Candidates as they gain a new power!**_

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

Our group returned to the steampunk Lastation. "We should probably see that Oracle to find where Uni is." IF said with a frown.

"I can understand your hesitation to meeting her, IF." Cave said looking just as upset as IF.

Nepgear and I sighed until I got a call from Uni. "Uni, are you alright?" I asked. She grunted on the other side of the line.

 _"Not exactly, I need you guys over at Midcompany! I'm fighting a losing battle here!"_ She said worried.

"Guys, we have to hurry! Uni's in trouble!" I said as we rushed out of the city to the dungeon. When we arrived, we saw Uni, I assume she was in HDD, with`white drill hair and black body suit. I immediately transformed into Mach as I caught her, to avoid her from suffering any more damage. "Uni, are you alright?!" I asked as Uni undid her HDD.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, though, I think it'll need more than just Mad Doctor to fix this." She said showing me a large cut she got on her leg.

"Uni, who did this to you?" Compa asked as we saw a giant white, blue, red and gold robot walk in.

"I see you've brought reinforcements. No matter. For they shall fall as you did." It said as Nepgear and Minako got in the way as CFW Brave's attack.

"We can't fight here! Uni'll just get more injured." Nepgear said.

"PJ-chan, get Uni out of here now!" Minako said as I nodded.

 **Zutto, Mach!**

We rushed out of there and towards the Basilicom.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

I was leaning on the wall as Nepgear walked out of the room where the medics were looking over Uni. "How is she?" I asked her.

"She'll be fine. The cut's not major. After a few days of rest, she'll be good as new." She said as I nodded.

"That's nice." I said looking down.

"I know what you're thinking Minako, and you're fine." She said causing me to look in surprise.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean, you don't need to worry about Patric and Uni. I've known him for a long time, we were born from our Sharicites at the same time, they way he looks at you is way more impactful than when he looks at Uni. When he looks at you, he sees a goddess that sees him as the most important thing in the world. Whereas Uni is a close friend and ally." She said, calming my fears. "Although, I've been wondering, what exactly got you so interested in him?" She asked me as I blushed as I remembered about 5 years back when I was 13.

* * *

 _"Oh! Minako, did you hear about that concert 5pb.'s throwing?" My bubbly friend, Usagi asked me._

 _"I did! I heard that the CPU, Lady Vert would be making a special appearance as well!" I responded as my other friends walked behind us._

 _"Now now, Minako. While Usagi did buy the tickets, remember that we still need to continue studying. We'll soon be out of school, after all. We need to find out what we're doing for our future." Ami said as she took off her glasses._

 _"Ami, we need a break! We just got outta school, we don't need that constantly." Makoto sighed as we all went our seperate ways. We waited until about 8:00 to go to the stage. We got there and saw Lady Vert in her HDD Form._

 _"Greetings, people of Leanbox! I am very glad you all have decided to come to this concert. However, before the concert, something amazing has happened to this great nation." She said causing a hush over the crowd._

 _"What could she be talking about?" I whispered to myself as Usagi shushed me._

 _"The shares received from you all have created a new CPU. Therefore, it is my great pleasure to introduce you to my new little brother, Patric." She said revealing a boy at about my age, if not a few years older, with a red and green shirt, jeans, and a white motorcycle jacket. "Go on now, PC, introduce yourself to Leanbox." Lady Vert said as the new CPU Candidate nodded._

 _"Um, I'm Patric. I'm not sure exactly what it means to be a good leader right now, but I hope that I can learn that from my Big Sis. That being said, thank you all for believing in my Big Sis, and I hope you will believe in me." He said bowing causing the entire crowd to erupt in cheer. I blushed as Usagi noticed it._

 _"Ooooh! Looks like someone's got a crush on the CPU." She said as I bonked her on the head._

 _"Shut up, Usagi! He just, looks a bit cute, that's all." I said blushing as we heard a crash with a common thung with grey skin and green hair punched a few people and held a gun to our heads._

 _"Alright! I have some demands! If they aren't met, their brains go splat!" she said with Usagi and I quivering. Suddenly I saw Lord Patric jumped and transform, whacking the thung in the head._

 _"How dare you threaten to harm these ladies?" He said picking her up, and slogging her unconscious body on his shoulder. "You should be quite ashamed of yourself." He said suddenly shifting his focus towards myself and Usagi. "Are you two unharmed?" He asked us as we nodded. "Thank heavens. I wouldn't know what happened if she actually hurt anyone here." He said with a smile, most likely heading towards Leanbox's jail._

 _"Um, thank you for saving us!" I said bowing to the CPU Candidate._

 _"Think nothing of it." He smiled. "I'm happy to do my job for my nation." He said fllying away._

* * *

"Those moments never left me. And after I heard he was held captive at Gamindustri Graveyard, I poured my heart and soul into doing what I could to helping him." I said fonding remembering those times.

"And thus the Venus Driver was made." Nepgear said placing her hand on my shoulder. "Treat him well, Minako, he's fragile." She said as I nodded. Compa and PJ-chan burst out of Uni's room.

"PJ-chan! What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Uni's gone! She broke through the window!" He said as Nepgear grunted.

"That girl." She growled as we rushed out to find her again.

* * *

 **Uni's POV**

I put my belt on as I rushed back towards Midcompany to fight Brave. "Uni, wait!" I heard someone say as I saw Patric, Minako and the others rush to me. "Why'd you leave?" He questioned.

"You're treatment wasn't finished!" 5pb. said worried. I only scoffed as I began running again, only to stop and feel the pain in my leg. I dropped my gun as I shouted to the sky.

"U-Uni, are you okay?" Patric asked me as I looked at him with angry tears.

"Of course I'm not okay! I'm stuck here, with no power in my situation! If I can't beat Brave, on my own, then what chance do I have at saving Noire?!" I shouted as Patric put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Just as much of a chance I have at saving Vert. You don't have to go it alone, Uni. After all, we're friends." He smiled. "We help each other." He said getting up. "Now, we can either go there together, or we can do a repeat of what happened before. Your choice." He said offering me his hand. I smirked as I smacked it away.

"At the very least, let me get up by myself." I said smirking as he nodded. We then moved to the area where CFW Brave was.

"I see you've brought a friend. However, things will end the same." The giant said.

"Not this time! With my friend, we will defeat you!" I said with determination as I got a grayish light in front of me. As it stopped shining, I got a black faceplate for my belt with a blue and brown Lockseed. "Let's go! Transform!" I said unlocking my two Lockseeds.

 **Kurumi! Marron Energy!**

"Transform!" Patric said folding in Shift Deadheat and putting it in his belt.

 **Signal Bike/Shift Car! Rider! Deadheat!**

 **Kurumi Arms! Mr. Knuckleman! Jimber Marron! Ha HA!**

My armor now had a large black war jacket over it with brown flaps as I had red gloves over my hands. "Uni! Let's do this!" Patric said activating his finisher.

"Yeah!" I said using the Cutting Knife.

 **Burst! Full Throttle! Deadheat!**

 **Kurumi Au Lait! Jimber Marron Au Lait!**

We both leaped in the air as Patric spun with red electricity as he landed in a kick. My gloves lit on fire as I began to land in a punch.

"Kick Deadheat Macher!" Patric shouted.

"Marron Flame Punch!" I shouted as our attacks landed.

Brave recoiled greatly. "Amazing. What power difference with just one person. That being said, I will refrain from my attacks." Brave said in a surprising amount of honor. He then disappeared as we both undid our transformations.

"We did it..." I said surprised as Patric smiled.

"Good. This means that we can finally head back to the Gamindustri Graveyard. We can finally save our sisters." He said gripping his hand. "Vert, it shouldn't be too long now. Please wait a bit longer." He said looking up as the eleven of us left for Planeptune.

* * *

 ** _Next time on HyperDimension Mach!_**

 _"I've been wondering, can I do it?"_

 _"You've been on this journey for a while now. I doubt you're quitting here."_

 _"Nepgear, let's finish what we started!"_

 _"I will crush him under my will!"_

 _"Transform!"_

 **Cho Rider! Vert!**

 **Drive! Type Nepbike!**


	13. Moment of Victory! CPU's Release!

**_The group leaves Lowee for Lastation! When they get there, they see Uni greatly injured by CFW Brave. After getting her some medical attention, Minako and Nepgear shared some words with each other. However Uni left causing the others to rush after her. After some words of wisdom, Patric and Uni transformed into Deadheat Mach and Jimber Marron Knuckle respectively and defeated Brave. Now the five CPU Candidates, and their human allies are prepared to save the CPUs!_**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I sat outside Planeptune's Basilicom out on the balcony. I sat in my green pajamas outside as I looked at the stars. I made Green Disc appear from my inventory. "CPU Candidate of Leanbox, is there anything you need?" She asked me.

I sighed. "I know I've been on this journey for a while, but at points, I wonder if Nepgear was right that time. Maybe I'm not ready to save Sis..." I said looking down. Green Disc only giggled a small bit.

"I highly doubt that you'd give in here. Ever since you began this journey, you've grown much stronger than you were even without HDD. Without your iron will, or as some would call it, complete stubborness, you'd be in the exact same place you were before. You wouldn't want that now would you?" She said as I nodded.

"PJ-chan." Minako said as Green Disc returned to my inventory. "We need to get some sleep." She said as 5pb. and Cave stood behind her.

"Come on. You've gone too far to doubt yourself now." 5pb. said with a smile as Cave nodded in turn. I smiled as I nodded.

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

 _"Hahahahahhaha! Looks like I'm winning this fight, Patric!"_

 _"And why's that?"_

 _"Because now your only option is HDD. And that form is so submissive you'll let me kill you!"_

 _"Tch."_

 _"Don't worry, you'll be with Vert soon. I'll be with Neptune soon. Let the humans rule this land, while we get a nice rest from it all. Doesn't that sound nice, Patric?"_

I awoke from my dream as I began to breath heavily. "What was with that dream?" I whispered to myself.

"Is everything alright, my wifey?" Red said getting up from my bed.

"I'm fine R- wait a minute! The hell are you doing in my bed?!" I shouted as Compa and IF ran towards my room.

"Ge-Ge, is everything okay?" Compa said rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, except Red here didn't exactly get the memo for seperate rooms." I said growling as Red waved her hands in surrender.

"Minako's sleeping with Patric! Why can't I sleep with you?!" She whined as we ignored her.

"Either, way, just try and get some sleep, Gear. Big day tomorrow." She said picking up Red and leaving. Purple Disc emerged from my inventory at this time.

"That was no ordinary dream you know." She said to me.

"I guess so. It was more of a nightmare if anything. I mean, he's like a little brother to me. Why would I want to kill him? It felt so real too." I asked largely myself.

"Maybe it was not a dream, but a premonition of the future. Maybe there will be a time where mercy for the Candidate will no longer be an option." She said as I just tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I woke up as I put on my white jacket over my red shirt. Minako was already up at the time, as she greeted me when I left the room. We all gathered in the Basilicom's meeting room with all of the Oracles from the four nations. "Miss Chika, what are you doing here?" I asked as she sighed.

"Come on, Patric, we're family. Drop the honorific." She said as I nodded.

"Either way, it is time that we opened the gateway to Gamindustri Graveyard. I can assume you are all ready?" Ms. Histoire asked us as we all nodded. "Good. Please, come back safely with Neptune and the others." She said as Nepgear nodded. We all entered the pathway as we returned to seeing the red ground and sky known to the Graveyard.

"And... we're back." I say as we walk toward where we were being held. In about half an hour, the eleven of us arrived at the CPUs, and, Vert.

"We have the Sharicite prepared, we need to do this quickly to avoid unwanted trouble." IF said as Compa looked in her purse for the Sharicite. That is, until CFW Judge arrived.

"Ah, I see the little meatlings have returned! Come back for another failure?!" He shouted at the two of us until Uni shot him with her gun.

"What failure?" She asked in taunt. "Just because they lost without us here, doesn't mean they'll lose now!" She said.

"Yes, we, will win!" Rom said with a smile.

"This giant dumby beat you two? You two must've been weak!" Ram said in a passive aggressive compliment. The three of them then used HDD and became their CPU forms.

"PJ-chan, this is yours and Nepgear's show now." She said putting on her belt. **Ai Kaigan! Venus! Ereki! Kirameki! Hatsumeiõ!**

"You know this has to end here." Cave said preparing her scissors.

"Your duet will live in the history of Gamindustri!" 5pb. encouraged. I smiled as I put my Mach Driver on.

"Nepgear, let's finish what we've started!" I said as Green Disc started glowing.

"Of course! I will crush him under my will!" She said shining purple most likely from Purple Disc. When the lights burned out, I received a green Signal Bike with a gold V on the rear wheel. Nepgear received a black key with a purple N on it. We nodded to each other as we pressed the buttons on the symbols.

 **Honoo! All Signal!**

 **Fire, All Engines!**

"Transform!" We both shouted as our green and purple armor surrounded us.

 **Chou Rider! Vert!**

 **Drive! Type Nepike!**

The green and black armor surrounded me as my helmet had protective gear around the blue and black mask Mach usually had. It curled into a V as a green and yellow spear flew down next to me. For Nepgear, her armor seemed to be like that of a motorbike and purple protective gear with a blue visor as well. She got her gun blade that she had in HDD. We nodded to each other as we sped with our weapons in hand as we attacked with our weapons. Unlike the last time, they actually cut CFW Judge, leaving a green and purple scar.

"How dare you scar me?! I'll kill you both!" He shouted as he fired several blue flames at us. I twirled my spear around to stop the fire from hitting us. "Lady Nepgear, Lady Uni, Lady Rom, Lady Ram. Please prepare your strongest attacks. It is time we finished this." I said causing a few looks of confusion. They nodded either way as they prepared their guns and wands.

"Eternal Force Blizzard!"

"Eternal Force Blitz!"

"XMB Express!"

"MPBL! Fire!" **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle!**

"And now for me." I whispered to myself as I put in my 3 Signal Bikes.

 **Hyper Mach Charge!**

 **Hyper Red Charge!**

 **Hyper Green Charge! All Signal Combine!**

"V Launch Macher!" I shouted throwing my spear as it lit with green light. **Maximum Hyper Cyclone!**

The attacks all collided on Judge as he screamed in pain. With our four strongest attacks, he crumbled as Lady Nepgear's and my own transformation canceled revealing my and Lady Nepgear's HDD.

"It is finally complete." Lady Nepgear said looking at the corpse of CFW Judge.

"We have finally payed him back for the giant humiliation we faced here, Lady Nepgear. Now I am happy for two reasons." I said smiling.

"I got it! Now we can finally free Nep Nep and the others!" Compa said as she shined it on the CPUs and my dear sister. When I saw my sister's purple eyes open up, I knew she was back.

"Dammit, I wasn't in the right frame of mind for that..." Lady Blanc said as she struggled to get up with Lady Rom and Lady Ram helping her up.

"Blanc.. are you okay?" Lady Rom asked as Lady Blanc nodded.

"Yeah, I'll manage." She said.

"Blanc, we did it! We saved you!" Lady Ram said as she and Lady Rom began tearing up.

"God dammit, stop crying!" Lady Blanc sighed.

"Um, Noire..." Lady Uni said shyly.

"Gee, I wouldn't have thought that you'd save me, Uni." Lady Noire said hoitily.

"Um, I'm sorry I took so long." Lady Uni responded as Lady Noire began to fade away those worries.

"Nep Jr. you have no idea how happy I feel right now." Lady Neptune said with a smile as Lady Nepgear only nodded and gave into a hug with Lady Neptune.

"PC, It has been too long since I have seen your face." My dear sister said cupping my cheeks in a loving way. "It is a lovely welcome back." She said smiling as I began crying tears of joy.

"Big sister, big sister!" i said jumping into a hug with her as she carressed my back.

"I'm back, PC." She said simply as I cried into her shoulders.

* * *

 _ **Next time on HyperDimension Mach!**_

 _"Your sisters are recovering for the time being. I reccomend taking some time off for now."_

 _"Well, well. My toy has returned."_

 _"The last time you placed a hand on my brother, I could not stop it. This time, things will be different!"_

 ** _Access!_**


	14. Meeting of the Head CFW

_**The CPU Candidates arrived back in the Gamindustri Graveyard. It was time for Patric and Nepgear to rewrite history, defeating CFW Judge for good. With assistance from the Mascots, as well as their friends, they achieved Vert Mach and Lilac Type Nepbike! With these new forms, they freed their sisters from ASIC's clutches!**_

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

I woke up and walked to the main room in Planeptune's Basilicom. I noticed the rest of our group was there. Sadly, PJ-chan wasn't there, and also sadly, Red was. "Hello, my future wifey! How are you this m-m-mm." I smothered her with a pillow. I sighed as Compa shrieked from her talk with Histoire.

"What do you mean we can't see Nep-Nep right now?" She asked as Histoire sighed as well.

"They are still resting at this moment. Being stuck for 3 years isn't the best for joints. Which reminds me, Minako, have you, 5pb. or Cave seen Patric this morning?" Histoire asked as I shook my head.

"Actually no, we have-" I began to say as Cave sighed.

"I think I know where Patric is." Cave said as 5pb. nodded.

"Well, where is he?" Histoire asked as Cave led us to CPU Green Heart's room.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Please PC, you spoil me too much..." My sister said as I rubbed her back.

"Nonsense, Vert! You were there for a long time, your joints need relaxation." I say massaging her back. "Plus, I wanted to spend time with you, Sis." I said shyly as Vert looked at me.

"I'm always going to be there for you, you know that, right?" She asked in an undeniably serious tone.

"Of course! Vert the question was unnecessary!" I said hugging her as she returned the hug. She felt my arms for a little bit.

"You seem to have gotten stronger I see." She said with a smile as I nodded.

"Yes! I've been working hard so I could save you." I said causing Vert to give me a soft smile.

"Thank you for all your hard work PC."

I only beamed more. "No problem, Sis." I said as we hugged again. "Also, I made a bunch of friends!" I said as Vert raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really now? Anybody I should know about? Someone who's caught your fancy?" My sister teased as I blushed.

"Well, yeah. There's this one girl we met where-"

"Here it is." I heard Cave say outside as I saw a yellow blur rush towards me.

"I found you, PJ-chan!" Minako said kissing my cheek.

"So, Vert, this is Minako. And Minako, this is my big sister, Vert." I said introducing them as Minako turned around.

"A pleasure to meet you, Minako. I greatly appreciate you caring for my brother when I could not." Vert said with a comforting smile as Minako gasped in awe.

"W-Well, it's no problem. I've always loved him since I met him, so it's no trouble!" Minako blushed as I did the same. We then felt a large quake occuring as we rushed back to Histoire.

"Histoire, what's happening?" Uni asked as Histoire calculated.

"It seems that a quake has occured in the Gamindustri Graveyard. I hate to ask you this so soon, but can you all please go to scout the area?" Histoire asked as IF nodded. Histoire prepared the portal as I noticed a bit of Sis's dressby a wall as we erupted in Gamindustri Graveyard.

"Things seem to be normal." I say. "Well, about as normal as this place could be."

"Stay on guard." Nepgear warned. "We have no idea if we could potentially run into something unwarranted." She said.

"Have you missed your master, Pet?" A chilling voice questioned. I slowly turned around to recoil in horror as I saw the magenta twin tails. I saw the pale skin and the skimpy outfit it it just made it worse.

"M-M-Magic..." I said as I trembled reaching for my Mach Driver.

"Hmph! So I finally get to meet the bitch who's tormenting my husby?! You'll regret that." Minako said with an evil grin. "Transform!" She said transforming.

 **Venus! Ereki! Kirameki! Hatsume~ō!**

She got her blade out as she attempted to attack Magic as it barely got a dent. "The hell? How strong is she?"

"Strong enough to where four CPUs couldn't defeat me. Why would some weak human hiding in armor would be able to stop me?" She asked as she slashed Minako knocking her out.

"Minako!" I said rushing to her.

"Get Minako out of the battlefield, we'll hold her back!" Uni said firing at Magic.

"Right!" I said rushing Minako over to Compa.

"Still not fighting your own battles. No wonder you're so weak." Magic scoffed kicking Uni and punching Nepgear. "What's the matter, Pet? Cam't fight your own battle against your master?!" She said kicking me. I grunted as she grabbed me by my lifted me up to look at her. "Though you do look a little tougher." She said grinning. "That'll only make it more fun to break you down back as my toy again." She grinned, licking her lips.

"Sylhet Spear!" I heard my sister shout as a large piercing spear burst in from the side. I saw my sister as Green Heart fly in as she held me close to her, in her other hand was her spear. "Really, you should've known I'd be here. I wasn't able to protect him from you three years ago, but three years is a long time!" She said as I saw three more lights shimmering as Purple Heart, Black Heart and White Heart flew down with their weapons.

"Fine. I concede for today, but remember. I'll be back for my property." Magic said leaving.

I grunted as my sister lightly let me down. "I guess, I'm still not strong enough to beat Magic." I said grunting as I used my arms to lift myself up.

"PC, you're strong, but she is on a completely different level. You shouldn't expect to beat her immediately." She said placing an arm on my shoulder. "Even us CPUs can't beat her right now. But we will all get stronger as time goes on. As will you. Someday, you will even succeed me in strength." She said with a comforting smile. I nodded as she helped me get up.

"Neptune, are you sure you're alright? You just left recovery immediately." Nepgear warned as Neptune undid her transformation and sighed.

"Not really, kiddo. I'm pooped!" Neptune whined.

"Sadly, I have to agree with Neptune. Our shares are too low for us to get back in the game." Noire sighed as Blanc nodded.

"Sis, what about you?" I asked as she stretched.

"Quite the contrary. I have never felt more rejuvinated. We shall be fighting alongside each other from now on, PC." Vert grinned as I beamed. "We shall return to our battle tomorrow. For now, let us retire to my Basilicom for a nice dinner. Chika's been working strenuously since we left." Sis said as we left for Leanbox.

* * *

 _ **Next time on Hyperdimension Mach!**_

 _"These are the girls people place their faith in?"_

 _"CHU!"_

 _"How disgusting! Can rats even grow that big?!"_


End file.
